Synthesis
Synthesis This guide was originally done by in Server 5. Some pet synthesis' added by from Server 03. Pet30 and Pet40 added from S9 Before we start, here are some terminologies: *1s means gears with synthesis value 22 *2s and means gears with synthesis value 31 *3s means gears with synthesis value 39 *4s means gears with synthesis value 46 *Pet30 means pet with synthesis value 30. Can also be used as 2s in the synthetis formalars. *Pet40 means pet with synthesis value 40. Can also be used as 3s in the synthetis formalars. *Unbound item + Unbound item + Unbound item = Unbound item *Even using one bound item will make the final result bound and you cannot unbind an item. Format *Item + Catalyst + Catalyst = Product (success rate %) *If the success rate is not 100 that means the item could end up unchanged (or unluckyly be a feather). Miscellaneous *Annonymous Name Card + 2s + 2s = Hand Grenade (70%) *Hand Grenade + 2s + 2s = Demon Proof (40%); Feather (10%) *Exploration Key + 1s + 1s = Another Exploration Key Food *Beer + 1s + 1s = 1.6x EXP Mark (90%) *Beer + Anonymous name card + 1s = 1.6x EXP Mark (80%) *21 synth value food + 1s + 1s = 1.6x EXP Mark (80%) *1.6x EXP Mark + 1s + 1s = 32 synth value food (80%) *Riceball + 2s + 2s = 1.6x EXP Mark (60%) *Sausage + 2s + 2s = 1.6x EXP Mark (60%) *Eternal Focus potion(any type) + 1s + 1s = Konoha secret ingredient *Konoha secret ingredient + 1s + 1s = Toad secret ingredient *Pet food from shop + 1s + 1s = Another pet food (could be one with bigger feeding value) *Eggplant + Eggplan + Eggplan= Corn *Corn + Corn + Corn= Pepper *bone + bone + bone = little bean *any pet food with 10 satiety + any pet food with 5 satiety + any food with 5 satiety = pet food with 180 satiety *pumpkin + pumpkin + pumpkin = any food with 180 satiety *bread + bread + bread = any food with 80 satiety *candy floss+meatball+candy floss=pepper *3s + 1s + 1s = 3s *3s + Lucky gem + National Cup trophie = 4s (60%) *4s + 2s + 2s = 4s of another kind *3s + 3s + 3s = 4s (40%) Note: Pet with synthetis value 30 can be used as ANY 2s, and pet with synmthetis value 40 can be used as ANY 3s (or 4s, im not sure about that). PETS *Sync value 30 pets + 1s + 1s = Another Sync value 30 pet *Sync value 30 pets + 2s + 2s = Sync value 40 pet (30%) *Sync value 30 pets + 3s + 3s = Sync value 40 pet (80%) *Sync value 40 pets + 1s + 1s = Sync value 40 pets *Sync value 30 pets + Anonymous name card + Anonymous name card = Vulture *Sync value 40 pets + Anonymous name card + Anonymous name card = sync value 30 pets Category:3s+3s+2s=4s(100%)